El Matrimonio Más Esperado
by TheHinata
Summary: finalmente, sucedió, la unión de la pareja más querida del gremio Fairy Tail. natsu x lucy! nota: en el fic no se escribió bien, esta es la cancion que suena de fondo : el sountrack 17-the twilight saga breaking daw-part 1


"_**El matrimonio más esperado"**_

_Definitivamente, este día era una locura…nadie estaba exento del evento, todos participaban en esta fecha, y es que se estaba haciendo realidad uno de los momentos más esperados para muchos, era ni más ni menos, que el matrimonio de Natsu y Lucy._

_._

_._

_._

_**1 mes atrás….**_

_Lo tenía decidido, definitivamente era ella, la mujer que había estado esperando, con la única que se proyectaba, quien le hacía sentir emociones únicas, con sólo una mirada, era ella con la cual se quería comprometer, el problema era…¿cómo proponérsele?...¡ni siquiera eran novios!._

_La atracción, o más bien el enamoramiento que sufrió debido a la chica, no era una sorpresa para muchos y es que no es necesario decir que era más que evidente, aunque claro, menos para ella…_

_Sentía pánico al pensar que probablemente sería rechazado, pero…no quería seguir viendo, como miraban a la chica, y el como ella les sonreía…quería esa sonrisa dedicada sólo para él…la deseaba, la amaba, ¿pero cómo diablos se le podía confesar?, si para algo era malo, era exactamente para los temas de amor….por lo que decidió pedir ayuda a alguien un poco más "experto"_

_Ese alguien era Gray…tal vez suene raro, pero el peliazul ya habia avanzado mushisimo más que el dragón slayer, él se le habia declarado a la maga de agua, hace unos meses atrás, todo debido a los constantes coqueteos de lyon….., la declaraión del mago de hielo, fue romántica, llevo a la chica a un hermoso lago, y con su magia, escribió las palabras " te amo", por primera vez en su vida, mientras le daba un hermoso discurso, se mantuvo vestido, pero no un traje normal sino una que parecía más bien de príncipe._

_En fin, al pelirosa no le quedo de otra más que pedir ayuda, pero una vez que lo hizo, inexplicablemente se enteraron todos los hombres del gremio, los que al rato, le avisarón a las chicas, salvo a la rubia…._

_Fue asi, como todos cooperaron con el mago de fuego…._

_Llevó a Lucy, a un hermoso castillo abandonado, (el cual con la ayuda de todos fue reconstruido: gazille-gray-elfman-jet-droy-macao-romeo-en fin todos los hombres)_

_Comieron una deliciosa cena…(ayuda de mirajane, erza y lisanna)._

_Más tarde la llevó al balcón, desde el cual se apreciaba la vista más maravillosa de la ciudad, el jardín era hermoso (evergreen), se encontraba rodeado de un pequeño río (juvia) de un momento a otro, le tomo las dos manos, esta sonrojado…su corazón latia con fuerza….cuando estaba a punto de perder el aliento, tomó fuerza y….._

**-te amo, lucy…desde que te conocí he experimentado los momentos más bellos y geniales de mi vida, tu sonrisa, tu forma de ser, todo me enamoró…..nunca me sentí así con nadie, eres muy especial para mí, por eso, a pesar de que ni siquiera somos novios…quiero preguntarte….-se arrodillo ante una sonrojadisima lucy…saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y le mostro un bellísimo anillo..-¿quieres casarte conmigo?...**

La chica estaba sin aliento…sabia su respuesta, desde hace mucho, ella también lo amaba como a nadie!, pero este evento la tomo por sorpresa, no imagino lo romántico que podía ser natsu…sentía tanta emoción que comenzó a llorar, sin importarle nada….

-**natsu…****.-deci****a entre sollozos**

**-l-lucy….si…si no quieres no es necesario que llores….yo entiendo…bueno….-decia el mago, preocupado por las lágrimas de la rubia**

**-baka!...estas lágrimas son de emoción!...-sin más que decir, se lanzo a los brazos del joven dándole el beso más tierno que se puedan imaginar…- si quiero….natsu te amo…te amo…quiero casarme contigo…-le decía una sonriente lucy**

**Lucy!.- el chico se sentía como nunca…era el mejor momento de su vida hasta ahora….**

_De pronto, miles de luces se vieron en el cielo, llamando la atención de la pareja….._

_Eran fuegos artificiales, producidos por diferentes magias, una vez que se dieron cuenta, miraron al jardín, y ahí los vieron, a todos los miembros del gremio, lanzando diferentes tipos de magia al cielo, celebrando el compromiso tan esperado…, todos eran testigos de este evento…no hubo excepción, inclusive laxus, girldats, jerall!, estaban presentes, asi tambien los espiritus estelares, quienes atravesaron la puerta con su propia magia….era el comienzo de una hermosa relación la cual todos esperaban….._

_***presente….**_

lisanna: te ves hermosa!

Erza: hicimos un gran trabajo!

Mira: que emoción….

Levy: lu-chan! Estas bellísima…

Bisca: felicitaciones…

Cana: que suerte tiene natsu…

Lucy: gracias chicas..-decia una hermosa lucy, con un vestido de novia, similar al de las princesas, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se desenvolvía hasta llegar al suelo…su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate…con dos rizos a cada lado de sus mejilla, el maquillaje era leve…resaltaban sus ojos chocolate….usaba unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos… y una velo le termino por cubrir la cara…

Erza: bien, es hora de que las damas de honor vayan al altar….-decia señalando a juvia, levy, mira y lisanna…

Mira: ¿Qué hay de ti erza?

Erza: yo ire a ver al novio, después de todo es como mi hermano pequeño…jaaja

Levy: nos vemos en el altar lu!

Lucy: si!...

Una vez que se retitaron del lugar….lucy se miraba al espejo….deseaba que su padre y su madre la pudieran ver, pero sabia que siempre los tendría cerca….pero algo llamo su atención…al parecer era…¿un pájaro rojo? En la ventana….?

Se dirigió a la ventana…y antes de poedr tocar al pajarito, este se transformo en una corazón….y más tarde se formo una frase…." Te amo lucy, pase lo que pase"

Natsu….-decia mientras miraba de manera tierna, como desaparecían las palabras….

Mientras que en el cuarto del novio….

Natsu: ya estoy listo!, déjenme ir a ver a Lucy!.- exigia el muchacho, vestia un terno negro, el cabello hacia atrás…(se veía muuuuuuy bien)

Gray: de ningún modo, tienes que irte al altar ahora mismo

Loke: si, natsu…

Erza: además es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia…

Natsu haciendo un puchero..- bien….pero al menos dime como se ve….

Erza: hermosa..

Gray: era de esperarse…

Loke: en ese caso, ire a verla

Natsu: oye!

Loke: tranqulizate, sólo ire a felicitarla

Natsu: …..sólo eso! Me escuchaste

Loke: si si novio posesivo…

Dicho esto se marcho rumbo a felicitar a su dueña….o más bien dicho amiga.

Erza: bien natsu es hora…

Gray: vamos amigo…

Natsu: si!...

Luego de esto los 3 amigos se fueron rumbo a la catedral de magnolia….

*en la catedral….

Era todo un revoltijo, llegaron más invitados de lo que se esperaba, nadie quería perderse la ceremonia, los miembros del gremio, trataban de calmar un poco la situación, hasta que llegó el novio…

Una ola de aplausos se escucho, en conjunto con felicitaciones

El novio por su parte solo se sonrojaba, lanzando gracias….

Saludo a todos sus amigos…y se paro en el altar, apoyado por sus padrinos…(jaja) mientras que del otro lado estaban las chicas…

_De pronto comenzarón los nervios.._

_¿llegara lucy? o lo dejara plantado…..y si ¿escapo con loke? No no …¿Cómo se vera..? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?...arrggg….-el pobre tenia un lio en la cabeza…hasta que una melodía comenzó a sonar, dando a entender que la novia habia llegado…._

_( watch?v=WeWs_AWC0Dw) (canción de fondo)_

_Todos los presentes, se pusieron de pie, la novia iba entrando…._

_Ahí la vio a ella…en un hermoso vestido, acompañada del maestro makarov. A un lado_

_Wendy era la encargada de llevar la cola del vestido ….mientras que Charlie…arrojaba pétalos de rosa….y happy traía los anillos…._

_Mientras la novia iba pasando, imágenes le venían a la mente, desde que conocio a natsu…hasta esta momento…._

_Una vez que llego al altar…el maestro le dio la mano de lucy, a natsu, en una señal de que la cuidara…_

_Ambos se miraron….el velo de la chica no era impedimento para que natsu no le viera la cara….se vei hermosa, mientras que para lucy, él se veía guapísimo…_

_Entonces luego de estar un momento hipnotizados, prestaron atención a lo que decía el cura.._

Estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión entre natsu dragneel y lucy heartfilia…..

La ceremonia continuo…hasta el momento de…

Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

De inmediato, natsu dirigio la mirada a los chicos, cosa de que a nadie se le ocurriese hablar.

Como hubo un silencio total, se continuo..

Por favor los anillos….-happy hizo entrega de los anillos…

Hora de los votos…-le señalo al chico.

Yo, natsu dragneel, te quiero a heartfilia, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe…(ahora los votos escritos por él mismo):

Lucy ,prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como simbolo de nuestro amor y de nuestra amistad. Te amo .

Ahora usted señorita..

Yo, lucy heartfilia, te quiero a ti natsu dragneel , como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe…..(los votos, escritos por ella misma):

Natsu….Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rias compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad.p rometo amarte por sobre todas las cosas, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor, te amo…-termino por decir.

El sacerdote.:

Natsu ¿quieres recibir a lucy heartfilia como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

natsu: Si, quiero.

Y tu lucy ¿quieres recibir a natsu dragneel, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

lucy: Si, quiero.

Entonces por el poder que me da la ley los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Y dicho esto, levanto el velo de la joven y le deposito un beso, pero no sin antes decirle…." Te amo" a lo que ella respondio lo mismo.

Una vez finalizado el beso, los presentes se pusieron de pie, dando aplausos, gritos, festejando la unión de la pareja….

Natsu y Lucy….

**Awww…. Me puse sentimental! Jajaja espero les haya gustado!**

**Hace tiempo tenia ganas de subir este fic, pero no me habia animado n.n**

**Les recomiendo que mientras escuchen la canción vayan leyendo!**

**Buenooooooo!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido, agradeciendo de ante mano los review, y la lectura….y …si ustedes quieren…..podria llegar a hacer una continuación, mostrando….un flash back de las despedidas de solteros….o la fiesta después de la boda…o la luna de miel…ustedes deciden!**

**Se despide **

**Hinata-chan! ^_^**


End file.
